Locopedia:Adminwahl/Archiv
Kathe Ich schlage Kathe zum Administrator vor, da er viel für die Locopedia leistet, und geleistet hat. Er hat schon den Psycho und Kloppator Award, und ich finde, er würde es sich wirklich verdienen. --MaTi -Diskussion- 22:18, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * - so gesehen der am meisten geeignetste aller User für diesen Platz. Ich bin großer fan seiner arbeitsweise, auch wenn hier schon zu viele existieren, Kathe muss darein-KAYMASTERKAY 22:31, 25. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * - Ganz recht, Kathe hat schon den Psycho- und Kloppatoraward. Und das bedeutet automatisch die Wahl zum Admin. --Andy Warhol 05:57, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * - Klar, von mir aus ;) HerrHamster Snoop kamell Hat den rigeArdeaujeFabege erstellt. Gleich am Anfang. Ist doch sicher eine gute Erweiterung, oder? Hier seine Vorstellung...ähem: *Ich wäre gerne Admin! Grund: #'Weil ich sonst wieder gehe!' #'Weil ich der Locopededia einen Preis geschenkt habe.' Danke --Snoop kamell 10:54, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Pro * Kennt sich schon aus (von Kamelopedia). Gibt sich offenbar Mühe. --Andy Warhol 11:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * den hab ich dóch klar gemacht ;-). aber er wird der letzte sein, dann war es das aber.--KAYMASTERKAY 15:18, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Bin dabei! Her mit den Kamelen! Mööepp mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 22:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde es ja nicht so gut, so viele Admins in einer einzigen Wiki zu haben - besonders weil es erst 100 Artikel gibt. Aber ich gebe keine negative Stimme, weil wer weiß, vielleicht wäre er ja auch eine totale Bereicherung. Eine positive gibt es aber auch nicht, weil wie schon gesagt, nur Admins bringen sich nichts. Viele Grüße Tomsen 23:14, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Nur Admins mach echt keinen Sinn und wirkt realsatirisch, vielleicht nochmal in 2 Monaten probieren--Ichbinich 23:50, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Contra ---- Ergebnis: 3:0. Snoop kamell ist Admin! --Andy Warhol 19:30, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) MaTi Das ist mein Homie MaTi aus der Stupi. er ist immer hilfsbereit, ein guter schreiber, und hat zehnmal mehr ahnung von den wikibefehlen als ich. er ist die perfekte ergänzung zu den bisherigen admins hier. --KAYMASTERKAY 02:03, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Die Wahl wurde schon "eingereicht". Ich bin, wie Kaymasterkay schon sagte aus der Stupidedia, und dort auch relativ aktiv. Ich habe recht gute Mediawiki Kenntnisse was das System und den Syntax angeht. Meine Benutzerseite kann hier gesehen werden. Vorallem die Vorlagen verbessern oder erstellen könnte ich mir hier vorstellen, sowie Artikel ergänzen. --MaTi 02:08, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Pro * Jemanden mit Mediawiki-Kenntnissen brauchen wir unbedingt noch! Außerdem ist Verbessern immer gefragt ;-) --Andy Warhol 11:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich kenne MaTi nicht, aber er hat seine Anfrage um meine Stimme sehr überlegt formulier..öhm..ach was solls. HerrHamster 21:43, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * (w.o.) Ich finde es ja nicht so gut, so viele Admins in einer einzigen Wiki zu haben - besonders weil es erst 100 Artikel gibt. Aber ich gebe keine negative Stimme, weil wer weiß, vielleicht wäre er ja auch eine totale Bereicherung. Eine positive gibt es aber auch nicht, weil wie schon gesagt, nur Admins bringen sich nichts. Viele Grüße Tomsen 23:14, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Nur Admins in der Loco mach echt keinen Sinn und wirkt realsatirisch, vielleicht nochmal in 2 Monaten probieren--Ichbinich 23:50, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - -Natürlich wird er Admin, er ist eine totale bereicherung-KAYMASTERKAY 01:33, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Er hat mich angefleht meine Stimme abzugeben. Ich persönlich bin mir nicht sicher was ich dazu sagen soll. Auf deiner einen Seite habe ich noch sehr wenig Vertrauen in ihm und auf der anderen Seite könnte er echt eine Bereicherung sein. mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 15:24, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Contra ---- Ergebnis: Ist zwar mehr bei Pro, aber nicht sehr eindeutig. Versuch es doch in 1 bis 2 Monaten nochmal! Da du Vorlagen erstellen und verbessern willst, machen wir dich aber zum Kloppator! --Andy Warhol 18:29, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Edit: Nach Änderung von KMK's Stimme wirst du jetzt doch Admin! --Andy Warhol 19:01, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tomsen Ich schlage meinen geschätzten Kollegen aus der UNCY Benutzer:Tomsen zum Admin vor. Er wäre für uns eine Riesenbereicherung und kennt sich bestens mit dem ganzen Wikisystem aus.--Ichbinich 01:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Liebe Communtiy! Ich möchte mich gerne als Admin in Locopedia bewerben, um das bereits bestehende Team kräftig zu unterstützen. Ich habe bereits reichlich Erfahrung mit der WikiSoftware und bin in der deutschprachigen Uncyclopedia Administrator und Bürokrat. Meine bisherigen Beiträge in Uncyclopedia und meine Tätigkeit sind hier zu finden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen und höflicher Bitte, euer Tomsen 01:12, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Pro * - ja, wir kennen uns ja schon ;-) aber klaro, du leistest dort schon super arbeit, warum hier nicht? aber nur, wenn ich in der uncy auch admin werde( das ist jetzt kein spaß, das meine ich ernst)--KAYMASTERKAY 01:29, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Ein doppelpluspro von mir, Tomsen hat das Wikisystem sozusagen erfunden und in der UNCY gerade das phänomenale UnNews und Undictionary programmiert. Der Mann ist guuuuut!--Ichbinich 01:32, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Pro, natürlich, wichtigster Admin der Uncyclopedia, der darf hier auch nicht fehlen! PS. Nicht erpressen, Kay ;-) --Andy Warhol 11:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * - Immer her mit den qualifizierten Leuten. mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 11:34, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Contra ---- Ergebnis: 4:0. Tomsen ist Admin! --Andy Warhol 22:10, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) HerrHamster *Ich schlage hiermit den Hamster zum Admin vor. Er hat zwei ziemlich lange Artikel verfasst, Nazi und Schäferhund und ist außerdem in Storypedia, Uncyclopedia und Stupidedia aktiv. --Andy Warhol 13:34, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Bewerbung *Guten Tag, meine Name ist HerrHamster und ich möchte gerne Admin werden. Meine Referenzen sind gerade zu Perfekt und ich bin wahrlich dazu prädestiniert Administrator zu werden. Nachdem ich 5 Jahre an der Universitiy of Administration in Chicago studiert habe, konnte ich dort einen Abschluß mit Auszeichnung erreichen. Danach kümmerte ich mich Hauptberuflich als Administrator in einem Rollenspiel umd alles. Dazu neige ich an absoluten Größenwahnsinn und lebe in meiner eigenen Welt. Pro *Zwei gute Artikel verfasst. Du gibst dir offenbar auch Mühe. Pro von mir --Andy Warhol 13:34, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Von mir aus, ich weiß zwar nicht, was mir mit so vielen Admins wollen, aber warum nicht, dann sind wir eben ein reines Admin-Wiki--Ichbinich 11:29, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hat bisher noch nicht so viel gezeigt, aber er gibt sich mühe und seine artikel sind auch cool. pro--KAYMASTERKAY 13:43, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Contra ---- Ergebnis: 3:0. HerrHamster ist Admin! --Andy Warhol Ichbinich *Ich werde meinen kollegen Ichbinich vorschlagen. er leistet extrem viel und schreibt tolle artikel. gruß, --KAYMASTERKAY 23:27, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Bewerbung *Nun der Kollege Kaymasterkay hat mich vorgeschlagen, meine Bewerbung folgt auf dem Fuße. Bin immer interessiert an neuen, interessanten Wiki-Projekten, bei denen nicht die ganze Zeit für nervende Diskus und endloses Geschwafel draufgeht. Demokratisch, einfach, gut - mit Niveau und ohne Pubertären Analhumor und nicht allzuviele spätpubertäre Kifferwitzchen, es sei denn, diese sind so witzig, dass ich inkl. Laptop vom Stuhl falle oder in die Zimmerpflanze renne,dann schon, jaaaa dannnnnn----Ichbinich 23:53, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Pro *--KAYMASTERKAY 23:27, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Auf jedensten! mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 17:35, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Auch von mir ein Pro. Du bist schon erfahren mit der Uncyclopedia und du bist bestimmt auch für uns eine Bereicherung! --Andy Warhol 18:45, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Contra ---- Ergebnis: 3:0. Ichbinich ist Admin! --Andy Warhol 13:35, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST)